


Prompts

by psychfan13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychfan13/pseuds/psychfan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm going to put the finished prompts people give me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a prompt from malkkum asking if I'd do something based on the Friends episode "The One Where Everyone Finds Out"

It had been a week since Ella had told Emily that she was seeing someone. When Em asked about who it was Ella got all shy and started to look down at her keyboard. Their Skype calls happened a lot and Emily had started noticing how Ella was smiling a lot more and getting a little red every time Emily mentioned it. Eventually Ella came out and said that she had started seeing someone. Ella insisted that she needed to sit down with Emily in person when she told her who this person was. Emily had been thinking about it constantly since then. Trying to gauge who Ella could possibly be dating that she’s getting all worked about and won’t tell Em over Skype. 

Emily was getting desperate; she didn’t want to push Ella to tell her who she was dating but she really wanted to know. She knows Erin and Ella room together in Houston so she calls up Erin. As soon as Erin picks up Emily starts talking a mile a minute. 

“Okay okay I know I’m being a terrible friend by asking you this but it’s killing me to not know”

“Hi Emily. How are you? I’m doing great thanks for asking. You’re so considerate.” Emily could hear the sarcasm dripping from Erin’s voice. 

“Hello Erin now can we get down to business? This is really important.” She felt bad for trying to figure out but damn it if Ella wasn’t going to tell her then she would figure it out some way. 

Emily’s tone had gotten Erin’s attention, “yeah sure what’s going on?”

“Like I said before, I probably shouldn’t be asking you this but I really need to know. First are you alone?” she waited for Erin’s yes before continuing, “I was talking to Ella earlier and she said she’s dating someone but she said she won’t tell me who yet and I really need to know who it is!” Emily’s voice started escalating as she went on and Erin had to pull the phone away from her ear to not hear ringing. 

“Whether I know who it is or not Emily you know I won’t tell you. Just relax. Ella will tell you when she’s ready. You can’t push it and you know that.” Erin knew she had to be firm otherwise Emily would know that she knows and try to work it out of her and she doesn’t know how long she’d be able to keep it a secret.

She wanted to scream it from the rooftop if she could. After a long practice about a month ago Erin worked up the nerve to ask Ella if she’d want to go out for dinner. Initially Ella had just agreed thinking they were going out for tacos or something because neither of them wanted to cook. But when Erin puts a hand on her arm she turns around to face her and Erin asks again, a little slower this time to emphasize her meaning. Ella is hesitant for a minute but a quiet ‘yes’ slips out of her mouth and she can’t help the smile that takes over her face when Erin lets out a sigh of relief. 

The date went well. Like really well. But neither of them really knew the proper etiquette for dating when the other person was your roommate. There was an awkward moment at the front door of their apartment where normally Erin would kiss her date on the cheek and head home but after a moment of staring at each other they both burst out laughing and headed inside. Neither felt like heading to sleep so they got a blanket out and watched Netflix until they both fell asleep. 

They had agreed not to let anyone know yet and that brought her back to Emily on the phone. With an “ugh fine” Emily hung up the phone and Erin makes her way back to her apartment. When she walks inside she sees Ella sitting on the couch. 

“Guess who I just got a call from?”

“Who?” Ella says looking up from her book.

“Emily.”

“Oh? What was she talking about?”

“She seemed very interested in who you were dating.” She smiled as she pressed a kiss to the top of Ella’s head. She moved to the front of the couch and moved Ella’s legs so she could sit down and put them back in her lap. “She was determined to find out who it is. You think we should tell her?”

“Let’s just wait until we go up to Vancouver and we can both tell her together.”

A week later Ella was curled up into bed with Erin. It was a little cooler this morning so she had the sheets pulled up. Her phone started ringing on the nightstand so she pulls it up to her ear while accepting the call. 

“Morning”

“Good morning Ella, you know I FaceTimed you right? Can you pull the phone back all I can see is your hair” Ella’s mind was still fuzzy but she could definitely tell it was Emily on the other side. She pulled her arm away without thinking.

“SHIRT ELLA PUT ON A SHIRT DAMN IT” 

The phone falls from her hands as Ella’s mind jerks awake. She scrambles to find the nearest shirt and she slips it on. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sleeping over? I wouldn’t called!” She’s trying her best to whisper and show remorse but she’s hoping she can catch a glimpse of Ella’s mystery man. She notices the Canada Soccer shirt Ella’s wearing and doesn’t think twice about because Ella probably snagged one of Erin’s shirts. It isn’t unusual at all. But her mind goes into hyperdrive when she can see half of a picture frame sitting on the bedside table. It looks a lot like a picture of the McLeods on their last family vacation. That’s when it clicks.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. It’s Erin. You’re dating Erin! Why didn’t you tell me! Why didn’t she tell me! Oh my god! You guys are dating!!” At this point Emily had started yelling and Ella can feel Erin shifting on the bed. 

“Emily calm down. We were going to tell you together when we got to Vancouver but yes. Erin and I are dating.” At this point Erin has woken up is smiling up at Ella. Ella’s hand find Erin’s under the sheets and she smiles right back.

“Oh my god you guys are so gross. I can’t wait to tell everyone!” 

“NO!” Erin and Emily yell out in unison. 

“Em you can’t tell anyone yet. We just want to keep it between us for a little while longer please” Erin pleads with her. 

“You guy expect me to keep this a secret. The two of you are dating and you don’t want me to tell anyone?” Ella and Erin try to give her their best puppy dog eyes to convince her to keep quiet. 

“I hate both of you. For not telling me AND for not letting me tell anyone else.” With a huff Emily says that she’ll talk to Ella later and hangs up the call.

Erin presses a kiss to Ella’s shoulder, “well that’s one less person we have to hide this from.”

They end up staying in bed a bit longer before jumping in the shower and beginning their day. Meanwhile in Canada, Emily is pacing back and forth in her apartment thinking about what she just learned and how she was going to try and keep it quiet. Erin and Ella owed her big time for this. 

A month later Carm feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she pulls it out there’s a picture of Ella making a ridiculous face looking right back at her. She answers the call and says, “Hey Ella.” When there’s no response she repeats herself again. Still nothing. She hears the rustling of clothing so she assumes she was accidently called. She’s about to hang up the call when she hears Ella moan on the other side of the call. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She had also seen the change in Ella lately and questioned her about it. Ella had given her the same story she had given Emily initially, that she was going to explain everything when she gets to Vancouver. Unlike Emily, Carm could control herself. If Ella wanted to wait to tell her then she would wait. Sometimes she wondered who it was that Ella was keeping a secret from them but she just needed to wait another week before Ella came up with Erin. It was definitely someone they new but Ella wasn’t going to spill. 

She’s about to hang up again and let Ella have her privacy when she hears what sounds like “God, Aaron.” This captures Carm’s attention now. She starts filtering the name through her head and trying to figure out if Ella had mentioned anyone named Aaron but she comes up blank. She hears Ella’s name groaned out and someone saying “you drive me crazy” and that definitely sounded like a girl. Ella had come a long way from her old views but Carm definitely didn’t see this one coming. Ella was dating a woman! 

“Wait – ERIN!” Now Carm had completely stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. People walked around her while turning to give her a look. She was too shocked to move. Two of her best friends were dating and they didn’t even tell her. She has to talk to someone. Immediately. She hangs up the phone and starts sprinting back to where she parked her car. Emily was at home and she knows Emily would understand how she feels. 

She runs up to their apartment and stands incessantly knocking on the door until Emily opens up. 

“You live here too. You have a key.”

She doesn’t say a word and grabs Emily by the shoulders and starts pushing her backwards while she kicks the door closed. She sits Emily down on the couch and sits across from her on the table. 

“Carm is everything okay? You look really worried? Did something happen?”

“Ella and Erin are dating….or at least sleeping together. Something” Carm waits for Emily’s outrage but it never comes. Instead Emily lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god someone else knows. I thought I was going to go crazy not telling anyone! Did they tell you?”

“NO! YOU KNEW?!”

“YES! They made me swear not to tell! You can’t tell anyone either! If I have to keep it a secret so do you!”

“Fine but we’re going to have fun with this”

“No Carm! We can’t! Just tell them that you know and maybe they’ll tell everyone else too. How did you find out anyway?”

“Ugh they butt-dialed me while having sex”

“Ugh at least you didn’t see Ella shirtless”

“That’s rough. So about this payback for not telling us thing…”

Carm started coming up with ideas to make Ella and Erin pay for not telling them while Emily keeps shooting them down.

They go to pick Erin and Ella up at the airport and Carm can’t contain her excitement. When they get out of the gate with their luggage Carm and Em go running at them for hugs. It had been a few months since they had seen each other and they had been eagerly waiting for the reunion. When Carm stopped at Erin’s apartment building to drop Erin off Ella started getting off too.

“No Ella you have to stay with us! Erin gets to see you all the time! We never get to see you!”

Ella staying with Erin wouldn’t really make a difference because they would see each other often anyway but Carm wanted to give them a hard time. Em rolled her eyes in the front seat where no one could see her and Ella and Erin glanced at each other.

“Uhh sure why not”

She gave Erin a sympathetic look before closing her door. Erin wanted to insist that Ella could just stay with her because she had an extra room but she didn’t want to give anything away. She had really been looking forward to bringing Ella home. 

The next few days were spent hanging around and showing Ella around town. She had been there before during her Whitecaps days but a lot had changed since then. Ella fell in love with the city. The only thing she didn’t like about her time thus far was that she didn’t get to see Erin alone often. They lived together in Houston so they saw each other every day but in the last few months she had gotten used to waking up next to her in the morning. They hadn’t gotten a lot of time to themselves and Ella was having trouble dealing. She had been texting Erin and knew that she missed it too.

The girls decided to get together for movie night at Carm and Em’s apartment. They were all good friends with Erin’s younger sister as well so they invited her as well. Ella hadn’t met her yet so she was a little nervous. Cara didn’t know that they were dating yet but Ella really wanted to make a good impression. 

Movie night was going well. They were onto their third movie and Emily, Cara and Carm had started dozing off. Erin saw that they were all asleep and reached over to grab Ella’s hand. Ella looked over at her and smiled over Em’s head. After a few minutes Ella gets up and drags Erin along with her. She starts walking them towards the kitchen and Erin gets a confused look on her face. When Ella hops onto the counter and pulls Erin between her legs she starts to see where this is going. Seeing the smile appear on Erin’s face when she finally understands makes Ella smile too. She puts both hands on Erin’s face and pulls her into a kiss. It had been way too long.

They started getting a little carried away. Ella had her legs crossed behind Erin trying to get her as close as possible and Erin was running her hands up and down Ella’s back under her shirt. They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear Cara gasp when she walked into the kitchen and run back into the living room.

She started shaking Emily and Carm awake.

She tried to be as quiet as she could be and whispered, “oh my god guys I think they’re dating! They’re making out in the kitchen!”

Carm awoke at that and Erin and Ella walked back in at that time.

Cara tried to play it cool and said, “Oh there you guys are. What were you doing”

“Oh just grabbing a glass of water from a kitchen”

Ella tried not to make eye contact with any of them and was casually keeping a hand on her neck. 

“Since you guys woke up Ella and I were thinking about just having her stay at my house for the next couple of days so we could get up and practice in the morning.”

Carm totally knew what they were doing and said that it sounded like a good idea. Ella went and grabbed her suitcase and they said their goodbyes. When they were out the door Em locked it and sat back down.

“Okay so now that we all know maybe we should just tell them and they can tell everyone? I mean it’s got to be hard to keep it a secret”

Carm may have wanted to mess with them but Emily was totally not good at this. She just wanted everyone to know so she didn’t have to keep a secret anymore. 

“No! We have got to make them pay for this! Now that Cara knows we can actually have fun with this!”

“Oh come on guys!” Emily really didn’t want to see what Cara and Carm could come up with together.

It was Cara that had the better idea. It was going to go into motion tomorrow morning. 

As soon as Ella and Erin had gotten through the front door of Erin’s apartment the night before they were all over each other. They were still asleep, lying in bed completely naked when Erin heard footsteps at her front door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She assumed it was for the apartment across the hall and focused on waking Ella up so they could actually practice. Ella was slowly rising when they heard the front door open and Cara call out their names. 

“Shit shit shit. Ella you have got to hide!”

“What?!?”

“Quick under the bed!!”

Ella quickly maneuvered herself under the bed and Erin covered herself with the comforter. The terrible trio appeared at her bedroom door.

“Still in bed are we? Where’s Ella?”

“She uh I think she went on a run”

“But her running shoes are still by the front door”

“Then she must have brought multiple,” Erin said quickly. She just wanted them out.

“Oh okay. Well why don’t you go get dressed and we can make some breakfast while we wait for her to come back”

They left and closed her door. Erin slammed her head back onto her pillow and Ella poked her head up. 

“Are they going to stay here the whole time? I can’t stay under your bed! You have to get them to leave!”

“I know I know! I just don’t know how!”

She gave Ella a quick kiss and quickly grabbed some clothes to where. Meanwhile Carm and Cara were wondering where Ella could have hid so quickly. They knew she wasn’t out running so she had to still be in the room. 

When Erin came out of her bedroom she said, “Hey why don’t we just go out for breakfast and have Ella meet us there?”

The guilt was really starting to eat at Emily so she was the first to agree. “Yes! Let’s do that! Erin text her and tell her to meet us at that place around the corner! Let’s go guys I’m starving” 

Erin was suddenly very thankful that Emily knew and helped them get off the hook. She was sure Ella would kill her if she wasn’t able to get them out. They got to the breakfast spot and waited a while for Ella to show up. Surely Ella did and they went about breakfast. Carm was upset about their plan failing and was determined to come up with a better one. 

When they were on their way back breakfast Carm voiced her idea.

“I’m going to pretend to hit on her”

Emily couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “you’re going to what?”

“Erin. I’m going to hit on her.”

“You can’t possibly think that will work”

“I think it’s a great idea” Cara said with a devilish smile on her face. This was going to be great.

They decided to all head out to a club the next night to do dancing. It was going great even though Erin hadn’t gotten to dance with Ella alone. Ella started walking towards the bar with Emily and Carm saw this as her chance. She came close to Erin and started talking to her. But instead of standing at a respectable distance she put her arms on Erin’s shoulders and started whispering in her ear. Erin’s mind went on red alert. Carm was way too close and she was whispering about how crowded the club was and how she just wanted to get out. She started to run her hands on and down Erin’s arms and Erin took a step back.

“I’m gonna…I have to…I just…bar. Water.” Erin stumbled through her words and eventually started sprinting off the dance floor and towards where Ella was.

“I think she’s hitting on me. Carm’s hitting on me. Oh my god.”

“What? No she isn’t”

“She totally is. She was putting her hands on me and totally whispering in my ear. She told me how nice my ass looks in these pants”

“Erin she totally isn’t hitting on you! She was telling just the other day about…wait a minute. Emily!”

Emily got a really guilty look on her face, “yeah…?”

“Emily does she know?”

“I have no idea what you mean. She a lot of things, there’s also a lot of things she don’t know. What are you referring to?”

“Emily does Carm know that Erin and I are dating”

“They might…”

“What do you mean they?! Who is they?” Ella’s voice was getting louder and Erin had to get her to quiet down.

“They as in Carm….and me, Emily.” 

“Em who else knows”

“It’s Cara. Cara knows”

“Wait so Carm wasn’t really hitting on me”

“No, they’re trying to break you guys so you confess”

“Oh thank god” Erin was absolutely relieved. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with Carm acting like that all the time.

“This is great. Now that they know and you know they know we can all come out with it and it’ll be great!” Emily was growing excited. Finally, no more secrets. 

“Oh no. I am not letting them get away with this”

“What?” Emily and Erin said in unison.

“They are so wrong if they think they can break us. We’re going to break them.”

“Oh come on Ella. We don’t have to break anyone”

“We totally do! You have to tell her that you want to go on a date with her!”

“What? I’m not doing that!”

“Oh come on Ella. Just give it up. Tell them!”

“No we are totally doing this. Erin?” She gave Erin a look that she knew all too well. It was the look that meant that she wanted her to back her up. 

“Ugh fine but tomorrow. I can’t deal with any more of that today.”

“Great!” Ella gave her a quick kiss and told Emily that they’d see them tomorrow.

When Emily and Carm got home Carm called Cara and filled her in on what happened. She was sure that Ella and Erin were going to confess. 

The next day Erin called Carm while Ella was pacing around the room with a giant smile on her face. They were gonna get them. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Carm, it’s Erin. So, uh, I was thinking about last night”

“Oh” Erin could hear the surprise in her tone.

At this point Erin put the phone on speaker so Ella could hear.

“We’ve known each other forever and it feels great to know that you feel the same way I do”

Carm squeaked out a “what” and Ella had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“I was hoping you were available tomorrow. I was thinking about cooking for you and maybe you could stay after”

“But…I…but what about Ella”

“Don’t worry about Ella. I’ll make sure she stays with Emily tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow. I can’t wait”

Erin hung up before Carm could say anything else and Ella burst out laughing.

“Oh man I wish I could see the look on her face!”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this. What if she actually shows up for the date!”

“She won’t show up, trust me. I think you scared the poor girl”

Meanwhile in Carm and Em’s apartment she was staring at her phone in disbelief while Cara kept asking her what Erin said.

“Why that cheating little fox. She said yes to the date! I can’t believe her!”

“Wait she said yes? No way! She wouldn’t do that! OH NO”

“What?”

“They know! They have to know that we know! There’s no other reason Erin would do that!”

“But how would they know that we know?”

They both turned to look at Emily trying to sit innocently on the couch.

“EMILY” They both yelled.

“Oh come on guys! They figured it out! You know! They know you know and you know that they know that you know! Let’s just all spit it out!”

“NO!” They yelled in unison. They were going to go through with this. They were going to make them break!

Surely enough the next day Carm texted Erin that she was getting ready for their date and how excited she was. Erin freaked out and showed Ella. There was no way she was going through with it. Ella eventually convinced her to go through with it and that she was going to help her set everything up. Erin started to make dinner and Ella set up the apartment with scented candles. When she heard the knock on the front door Ella ran into the bedroom and closed the door. She pressed her ear to the door to make sure she could hear everything. Meanwhile on the other side of the front door Cara was prepping Carm for the date. They decided that Cara would stay outside so they could bask in glory when Erin broke. Emily was nowhere to be found. 

Erin opened the door and tried not to look uncomfortable. Carm smiled at her and gave her a hug when she walked in. She squeezed her ass for emphasis. That make Erin jump a bit but she played it cool.

“I hope you’re ready for dinner. I’ve been working really hard on it for you”

“Oh I’m always ready for anything you make”

Carm started to make her way back towards Erin. She tried to walk as sexily as possible and Erin could feel the sweat on her forehead. She couldn’t do this. Carm walked even closer and put her hands on Erin’s face and Erin freaked out.

“I can’t do this”

From behind the bedroom door Ella let out a muffled, “oh come on” while Carm and Cara pumped their fists yelling “yes!” Cara came running through the door and Erin was still freaking out.

“I can’t do it. I can’t do this. Ella. I love Ella. I can’t do it.”

“Wait you what?” Carm and Cara had completely stopped their celebration at this.

“Did you just say you loved me?” Ella came out of her hiding spot with a giant smile on her face.

“I…uh…yes? Maybe? If you want?”

“Oh my god! This is so cool!” Cara seemed way too excited about this entire thing.

Ella stopped in front of Erin and put both her hands on Erin’s face and said, “I love you too” before closing the distance and giving them a kiss. 

Carm put her arm around Cara and they both let out an “aww”

Ella pulled away and pointed a finger at the two of them, “You two! We are going to have words tomorrow! But right now we’re going to need you to leave.”

They figured that was the best idea so they made their way out of the apartment. 

When they were out the door Erin said, “you know they are going to give us so much shit tomorrow”

“I know but I really don’t care” Ella replied before pulling Erin in for another kiss.


End file.
